elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood on the Ice
Well this is bad. I finished this quest with the Strange Amulet kept, and now I can't get rid of it. I got it checked out by Calixto but I still accused Wuunferth. It's stuck in my inventory as a quest item. What am I supposed to do with it now? I went back to both of them but after the first part of the quest I can't sell or appraise it. Am I stuck with it for the rest of the game? Drag3ndz (talk) 09:17, November 18, 2011 {C Drag3ndz, there seem to be quite a few items like that in the game - that will remain flagged as quest items, even after you're done with them - you may be stuck with it for now, but it is likely that there will be a patch to rectify (if it is indeed a bug) this in the near future. There seems also to be another bug with this quest; by selling the amulet before talking to Jarleif, then talking to Jarlief without picking up the Journals, I seem to have prevented myself from accusing the Court Mage - if anyone else experiences this it might be worth making a bug note on the article. (Or, better yet, if anyone finds a solution to it, to make a note of that instead - I can't imagine that I'm the only one too dense to pick up incriminating evidence at first sight.) 16:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I cant get this quest to start.I keep talking to the steward, he says some unpleasant stuff has happened and i cant do anything else. Talked to other NPCs around in the city, nothing.Please help me a bit, where/how do i get this quest started 10:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Skally :I did this quest today. It started when I accidentally stumbled into the cemetery area of Windhelm. It may be a Radiant quest, so you might need to do other things first. Also, your level might be contingent upon it. I was level 21 when the quest activated. If you meet all the requirements, I would try leaving the city and coming back. Hope this helps. --— Radical D (bother \ 10:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think you have to leave Windhelm once before Susanna will be a murdered. dumuh (talk) 00:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm also having trouble starting the quest, I seem to remember seeing people in the cemetary but didn't talk to anyone because I was busy doing something else. I've spoken to everyone in the city and I've left and returned a number of times at different times of the day but there's still nothing. (I'm level 31 if it helps) 12:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I saw the people in the cemetery, I was forced to stop and talk to them. At any rate, I read someonwhere that the quest can be activated by entering Hjerim. --— Radical D (bother \ 12:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im also level 31, but never had an encounter with people at the graveyard.All i get is random folk talk about murders etc, but no quest. The place for it is outside the Hall of Dead right? Id hate to find out that im looking at the wrong place. Also, i cant seem to find any entrance to Hjerim , since i cant buy it and it wont let me enter. Steward says that there is an emtpy house bla bla, but due to unpleasant stuff going on, he cant sell it yet.. Meh :( 19:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Skally Same here... I got inside the home by commands but nothing started... I think I DID read somewhere that you had to have the golden claw quest completed. Not sure though... I even got the quest where you need to find the Arkay amulet for the mother of the diseased daughter! -LeiyaKerrigan 14:48 West-Europe 20-11-2011 :When someone finds a working method, let us know! I did end up completing the quest, but it was super buggy. Every time I completed an objective, my journal wouldn't update, nor would the cursors on the map change. I had to figure everything out myself xD! At any rate, I hope you guys get it working, because this quest is actually really entertaining and fun. Remember Canvas the Castle? It's like that. --— Radical D (bother \ 14:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Small update. You DO NOT have to complete the golden claw quest. Nor complete the Stormcloak rebellion quest-chain! I still can't get the quest to start... No one got murdered yet. I tried talking to every guard in Windhelm... Nothing! So please please please gather some information on how else to start it because I can't figure it out... -LeiyaKerrigan 20:34 West-Europe 20-11-2011 O teh nose! I want to buy a house but can't. Wuunreth won't give me the dialog options. IDK what to do, the most imformation i get is from the bartender in the grey quarter. Is there a way to fix this, buy the house, and become Thane? (idk how to end this) -From Xerxes2113- (I guess...) Hello everyone again! my personal update on this bugged (it seems) quest. I pickpocketed Tova Clan-Shield, took the house key, went in, collected the Beware the Butcher! leaflets, also took the 2 Butchers journals! It wouldnt let me INVESTIGATE though at the crime scenes. There was an option to press E to INVESTIGATE, but it didnt work. I went back to Viola, nothing happened, usual monologue of the NPC about slain women, beware the butcher, etc etc. Talked with the Steward, talked to Ulfric, talked to the mage, nothing happened.. Damn bugged quest! I want my quest + house!! :( :( 19:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Skally I finished this quest and I still didn't get the house option. I did it in two parts by the way. Drag3ndz (talk) 19:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Damn Bethesda! I looked for a quest start command but I found nothing... I know the quest id, (ms11b) stage numbers. (0-10-20) But no... No quest start command. Only SAQ to start ALL quests, but don't try that one... -LeiyaKerrigan 23:16 West-Europe 21-11-2011 It seems that if you visit Windhelm and trigger this quest during the Imperial attack on the city it can cause problems too, so try and keep them seperate - though, judging by the previous comments, it may well bug out anyway, just for kicks. 00:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a thought: after finishing the quest and stopping 'The Butcher', I got his key from his body, thereafter using it on the chest in his house and getting the other Butcher's Journal. Has anyone gotten the Butcher's Journal before killing him? If so, could it be used as evidence to lead to Calixto being arrested? Bvz-SA (talk) 23:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : I found this journal prior to starting the Blood on The Ice quest, at no point prior or during the quest did a text option appear that would let me show the journal to anybody. This leads me to believe that this quest was originally intended to be more expansive but that Bethesda decided to slack off.